Going Through the Steps
by DannyKen23
Summary: Is it so hard for fate to just let them be together? Xig/Dem, Braig/Myde


I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Reviews are loved

* * *

Something was wrong.

No words were spoken to give cause to alarm, nor were any gestures made to justify Myde's feeling. But he knew there was something wrong. He could feel it in the air that hung between him and Braig.

He had inquired about what the problem could be, but Braig always shrugged his question off. Braig would proceed to say that he was being paranoid and flash that cocky smile that was uniquely his.

Myde hated that smile, or more specifically, what that smile did to him. It didn't make him go weak in the knees like some love struck damsel. What it did was make him want to jump the man's bones, which usually, he did. As they rolled beneath the sheets, sweaty bodies entangled, the question would be forgotten.

That was what Braig wanted, for the question to be forgotten. For Myde's lips to forget they'd ever formed those words. For all the worry to be banished from his younger lover's mind.

But the worry always came back, as did the question.

Day after day, they went through the same dance. As they each went through the repetitive steps, they ignored the distance growing between them. They would ignore the awkward silence that would envelope them after making love. And they would ignore the pain in their chests whenever they parted ways without kissing each other goodbye.

Ignorance could only last so long…

* * *

"Are you going to break up with me?"

Braig jerked up from his spot on the couch in surprise. He looked to Myde who was sitting on the floor across the room. The other male's attention seemed to be solely focused on his precious sitar, making Braig wonder if he had spoke at all.

Sea blue eyes lifted to lock with eyes the color of cherry wood.

"Well?"

The absurdity of the question had Braig shaking his head. "Why would you ask something like that Myde?"

"Why do you think?" snapped out Myde.

Warning bells began to go off in Braig's head. If he did not tread lightly, his gut told him this could end terribly.

"Chill out kid," Braig flashed a cocky smile to try and put his lover at ease, "I've got no reason to want to ditch you."

Long calloused fingers tapped along the sitar's strings before clenching around the instrument's neck. Varying degrees of emotions warred within Myde, each fighting for dominance. Worry, sadness, anger, hope, and desire. Anger was the one that came out on top, its power having been building each time they went through their little dance. "If you don't tell me what's going on Braig, it may be me ditching you."

"Myde…" Braig's lips worked to form words to follow his lover's name, but none would come out. What was he supposed to say? How could he explain what was happening to the boy? Determination was shining in the sea blue eyes that Braig loved; the boy would not let this go.

"I can't tell you Myde," the boy's lips parted to protest, but Braig pushed on, "I would if I could! I really would kid, but it's work related. And you know how Ansem is. Everything's got to be hush hush."

Those sea blue eyes glanced away; Myde's determination was beginning to waver. Braig pushed up from the couch to move over and crouch down in front of the boy. He reached out, peeling back Myde's fingers from the sitar's neck with his gloved ones, and then took the instrument from him. The instrument was carefully set to the side and then the gloves shed.

"You've got to trust me Myde," Braig framed Myde's face with his rough ones, guiding the boy's face so that their gazes locked, "It's got nothing to do with you, alright? Everything between you and me is perfect, got that?"

Myde's shoulders sagged as the tension left him, signaling to Braig that for now, the storm had passed. Lips pressed against his and teeth gently bit down on his bottom lip. Forgiveness came in many forms, that bite had been Braig's.

"That's cheesiest line you have ever spit out Braig," said Myde as he pulled back, moving to retrieve his sitar.

"Don't get used to it kid," responded Braig while moving to reclaim his seat on the couch.

"Braig?"

"Yeah?"

"…It's nothing dangerous, right?"

"Right kid."

Silence fell over the room, only to be broken by the gentle plucking of sitar strings.

* * *

Three months had passed since that day, and now Myde was alone. Left with only the newspaper headlines to haunt him.

"_Strange Creatures Appear in Radiant Gardens, Residents Warned to Stay Indoors"_

"_Number of Reported Missing Persons Continues to Rise"_

"_Ansem and Apprentices Still Missing"_

…Why had Braig lied to him?


End file.
